1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an input device and method for a portable terminal to simplify an input means for inputting commands for zoom-in and zoom-out of a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Background
Portable terminals are widely used and can have various functions in addition to transmitting and receiving phone calls. For example, portable terminals may have a MP3 function corresponding to a file playing function, an image collection function corresponding to capturing and storing images, and functions related to executing mobile games or arcade games.
Existing portable terminals may use a touch screen method in which a user may input a signal through a key pad on a touch screen of the portable terminal. However, such a method of generating input signals typically requires a delicate touch or click. For instance, a user may zoom-in or zoom-out of the display screen by tapping or touching the touch screen or by using a finger widening action. If the zoom-in or zoom-out is done by tapping, the screen may move to the right or left direction (panning), which may not be what the user intended on accomplishing. If finger widening is used for zoom-in or zoom-out, the finger widening action may not be sufficiently wide and the action may be difficult to complete using one hand. As portable terminals get smaller, the problems described hereinabove become more serious.